Secrets and Revelations ((A Nico Di Angelo and the Seven Fanfic))
by 5secondsofbandoms
Summary: Nico is struggling with his emotions. He loves Percy but what if Percy doesn't like him back? What if Percy thinks that he's a freak? Like the one Nico believes himself to be? Maybe all he needs is some support or advice from a friend. And maybe that friend will be more than a friend.. But then again who would want to be friends with him? After all he was gay...and an acrobat.
1. Chapter I: Nico

I sat in the bed of my cabin on the Argo II. I sighed as I laid down thinking. I didn't belong here or anywhere as a matter a fact. I felt like everyone hated me, and they had a reason to. I mean I've been really secretive but oh well. I was starting to feel lonely again. But then again, why not be my own friend? I don't need friends. I have survived without them for years. I bit my lip, sighing. Honestly, I wish I did have friends. I wish I wasn't an antisocial freak.

I sat up and looked at my dresser. Leo had made the cabin the best. I smiled at the thought of Leo but then frowned. What was wrong with me? I picked up a picture frame. The picture in it was a picture with Bianca and I. I bit my lip, beginning to tear up. I missed her so much. I never confessed it to anyone. They didn't need my problems above theirs.

Someone knocked on the door. A familiar voice sounded from outside.

"Um Nico... I was wondering if you were hungry. Like we're having lunch right now. Its fine if you don't." It was Leo. I smiled a bit but shook my head. ugh what was wrong with my feelings.

"No its fine. I prefer to eat alone. Now leave me in peace." I wondered if that was too harsh. I heard silence before hearing the footsteps fading. I sighed, biting my lip. I wanted to leave and be alone.


	2. Chapter II: Nico

An hour or two later, I finally hoped the door to get out of my room. That's when I realized I was hungry, as my stomach rumbled. I bit my lip and made my way up slowly. I made sure that no one was there. Just my luck that Leo was there. I sighed and sat down at the table. I guess I couldn't starve myself to death. Leo noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Nico! What do you want for lunch?" he gave me his usual Leo grin. I just looked at him, smiling a bit which was a bit out of place for me.

"Uh I think I'll just have a hamburger, I guess" I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at Leo. He was perfect. I was totally mesmerized with his curls and eyes. Perfect was the word to describe it. He realized that I was looking at him and chuckled as he began to cook. I guessed he hadn't eaten as well.

I realized I was spacing out and Leo chuckled again.

"What were you thinking and looking any? Must have been good cause you spaced out and I'm almost finished." He chuckled.

"It was nothing" I scowled as I blushed a bit. He just shrugged and went back to cooking. A few minutes later, he returned with two plates, with hamburgers and a side of fries.

I took a bit and my eyes widened, as I savored the flavor. "Wow. Leo this is really good."

He shrugged. "Thanks I guess..." After he said that, we spent the next few minutes in silence. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Leo I was wondering... I'm craving some McDonald's..." I bit my lip and blushed as Leo raised his eyebrow. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. If you don't have anything to do. Its totally fine if you can't... um..." I bit my lip blushing. I probably sounded like an idiot.

Suddenly, Leo leaned in close. Our noses were almost touching. I felt his warm breath on my face and I blushed. Fiercely.

He gave me his a sly smirk. "As a date, DiAngelo?"

My eyes widened and I blushed more. "No just to hang out and not be alone..."

Leo smiled and looked at me with his chocolate colored eyes. He whispered flirtatiously in my ear. "I would love that." He finally pulled away for what have seemed to be forever.

I smiled, my face flushed. "Ok so its a plan. See you for lunch tomorrow." I finished my lunch and went back to my room. I almost squealed. Oh gods I was so happy and excited.


End file.
